Gek
The Gek are a type of alien NPC in No Man's Sky. They are a merchant race of reptile-like creatures with beaks, they are one of the NPCs in No Man's Sky. Appearance The Gek are a short race, with a head very similar to that of a Psittacosaurus, including a short beak and at least two large, bulging eyes usually protruding from the sides of the head. Some Geks have as many as four eyes, usually on a structure that project from the sides of the head. On those types of Geks, the eyes are forward-facing, sitting on the front of the protruding parts of their heads. Standing reputation The player's "standing" can increase or decrease, depending on choices that are made throughout the game. Higher standing can yield rewards unattainable with lower reputation. The titles of each reputation level are as follows: * Client * Customer * Valued customer * Best friend * Partner (highest standing) Culture Current Gek are commercially driven traders. They tend to be friendly and helpful, looking to sell, exchange goods, and increase the wealth of their economy. They communicate with non-verbal cues, typically by pecking as a human being would point, or be emitting different smelling gasses. Sweet and pleasant smells are emitted when pleased, or to entice trading. Sour and unpleasant smells are emitted when the Gek is displeased, or ill. Nearly all Gek make themselves available to outsiders. History Gek history, as read from the monoliths, plaques and ruins, is primarily the history of what the Gek call The First Spawn, who are responsible for the above structures, built as their legacy. The First Spawn of the Gek were brutish in nature and focused on power and strength. In their early days, The First Spawn spread their influence with war, weeding out what they considered weak or unfit Gek. Their spread went unstopped until the arrival of the Sentinels. Once the Sentinels became an obstacle of Gek expansion, The First Spawn retreated. During the Sentinel occupation, the First Spawn bred, biding their time and increasing their numbers. This waiting game paid off when the Vy'keen attempted an invasion. The First Spawn allowed the Vy'keen their attempts, watching from their hiding places while the Vy'keen fought with the Sentinels. The war raged long, and once both sides were weakened, The First Spawn emerged with their numbers, using the Vy'keen slaughter of the Sentinels to spread again, repelling the Vy'keen and for a time, the Sentinels. It was then with no other opposition, the First Spawn turned their attention to the Korvax. These early Gek attacked and took over the home world of the Korvax, Korvax Prime. They considered the Korvax weak, and enslaved them as show of their mercy. These Gek belittled the Korvax for their cooperation with the Sentinels, and belief in the Atlas. Ships Trivia # As of patch 1.07, there is an exploit that will allow the player to learn all words of the Gek language. The video tutorial can be found here. Gallery No Man's Sky_20160809163046.jpg No Man's Sky 20160811125529.jpg No Man's Sky 20160811135317.jpg No Man's Sky 20160812232425.jpg Category:NPCs Category:Alien Species de:Gek fr:Gek